LED lighting technology has become an alternative to fluorescent, incandescent, and high-intensity discharge (HID) lighting in commercial and residential settings. Similar to the market entry of many new and emerging technologies, LED lights have been expensive to buy and install, and, as a consequence, consumers have relied on less costly alternative lighting, such as, for example, incandescent, fluorescent, or HID lighting. Although the upfront costs for LED lights are higher when compared to alternative lighting, LED lights provide significant long-term benefits. For example, LED lights use less energy than alternative lighting. This results in lower electric bills. LED lights provide illumination for a much longer time period than alternative lighting. This longer life reduces the frequency of bulb replacement and related costs. LED technology has evolved in recent years to provide aesthetically-appealing illumination, and, consequently, LED lighting has become a cost-effective, feasible alternative to other sources of lighting.
The benefits of LED fixtures have drawn the attention of commercial and residential consumers. This has led to an increase in the selection and installation of LED lighting in new construction, and, also, the replacement of traditional light fixtures with LED fixture retrofits in existing building infrastructure. New installation of LED fixtures is a straightforward process because rough-in kits or remodeling ring can be placed during construction. Retrofitting existing fixture infrastructure can be challenging because the existing fixture must be removed and the rough-in kit used and/or modified for new fixture.
Thus, there is a need for LED fixtures that (1) can be used for new and retrofit installations, (2) are cost effective to install, (3) are simple to install, (4) can be installed without the use of tools or a minimal amount of tools, (5) interface with existing rough-in kits in retrofitting installations, (6) can be installed with existing infrastructure (rough-in kits and holes in the ceiling or tile) without the need to further cut into the ceiling or tile, (7) can be installed from below the ceiling through existing holes in the ceiling and rough-in kit or a remodeling ring 400, (8) provide illumination that is aesthetically-appealing to consumers, and (9) are environmentally conscious because they do not implement lead and mercury typically used in other types of light fixtures. The invention addresses these needs.